Keeper of the Old Lords
The Keeper of the Old Lords is a Chalice Dungeon boss and enemy in Bloodborne. Description Granted eternal life by the ones she obeys, the Keeper of the Old Lords protects the slumbering Great Ones. Her armor is made from Bone Ash and she not only an agile swordswoman, but also a great pyromancy, imbueing her blade with fire and manipulating it to burn her foes with impunity. Players can encounter her in the Chalice Dungeons, as a boss or an NPC enemy. Location Boss * Central Pthumeru Chalice 2nd Layer * Cursed and Defiled Chalice 1st Layer Enemy * Lower Pthumeru Chalice * Hintertomb Chalice * Cursed and Defiled Chalice Strategy Boss version The Keeper of the Old Lords fights similar to an NPC hunter although she utilizes several fire spells in addition to her regular attacks. Most of these spells can be easily dodged by evading away or behind the Keeper but she will occasionally use an AOE spell if the player tries to remain behind her too long. Although she can be staggered by repeated attacks, she recovers very quickly and will retaliate with several rapid slashes so it is recommended to use hit and run tactics against her. The boss version of the Keeper will infuse her sword with fire when it reaches 70% health. She will become more aggressive, actively chasing the player and her sword combos become longer, which can be very dangerous if she manages to corner the player. She also becomes much more evasive and will frequently dodge projectile weapons. CHEESE The player can corner then stunlock the boss with Augur of Ebrietas (tested) . Enemy version The enemy version of the Keeper behaves identically to the boss version except she is unable to buff her weapon. She is always accompanied by two Keeper's Hunting Dogs and will use them to distract the player whilst she attacks with her fire from a distance. It is recommended to use ranged attacks to lure the dogs away from the Keeper before engaging her in combat. The Keeper of the Old Lords is resistant to fire and bolt attacks but is weak against arcane damage. She is also weak to poison and very vulnerable to parries and visceral attacks. Notes *Defeating the boss version will unlock the Bone Ash Set at the Insight Bath Messenger. *She is extremely weak to Arcane damage. *The enemy variant of the Keeper will always be accompanied by two Keeper's Hunting Dogs. *It is possible to shoot or hit the Keeper once to trigger her dual attack into a backstep. During this dual attack she becomes extremely susceptible to being parried. It is entirely possible to beat the boss variant of the Keeper without her even leaving the first phase. Trivia *The enemy version has a masculine voice when she dies. *It seems interesting that the Keeper not only has an appearance of a witch, with an obviously inspired witch's hat and dress, but that she also is a pyromancer. This appears to be a nod to the Dark Souls series, where witches are heavily associated with fire, and pyromancy; namely the Witch of Izalith. Furthermore, it is indeed interesting, that given all points, there are two others that solidify this idea completely. The Bone Ash Mask displays 8 eyes, and the Keeper wield a scimitar, or, in other words, a "Curved Sword", which then she sets aflame. Woman, witch, pyromancer and flaming scimitar. The Keeper is a reference to Quelaag. Videos Keeper of the Old Lords Stagger Tactic with Blade of Mercy Gallery File:Keeper_of_the_Old_Lords.jpg|Render from the Official Guide File:Keeper.PNG| Tt1280.jpg Bloodborne™_20151016001604.png Bloodborne™_20151016001749.png Category:Bosses Category:Optional Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Pthumerians Category:Chalice Dungeons